Bella Idiota
by TintaFucsia93
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES CORTA PERO ES COMO UN REGALO DE NAVIDAD, AUNQUE NO SE TRATE DE LA NAVIDAD. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeushi y la trama es mía disfruten o lloren, (Debo mejorar las sinopsis)


Bella Idiota — Capitulo único.

Me despierto en mitad de la noche miró el reloj y son las 2:30 a.m, haciendo que mi memoria se le remueva ese sentimiento por ella. Si ella es mi puto martirio y yo soy el hombre que le enseñó amar, que le dio luz para que anduviera con su cuerpo por la acera, desfilando sus infinitas caderas y su cabello rubio…

—Dios es que es bella, demasiado bella —, suspiro sentándome con los pies en la cama— es que mientras quiera sacarme a mi Bella Idiota de la cabeza, ella se aferra a mí y mi alma— estoy hablando para mí mismo, estoy sólo en la habitación aquello resulta algo que alivia mis culpas.

Sí mis culpas, por no ver lo que estaba pasando, dejando de ver que a ella le estaban metiendo cosas en su adorable alma, que ame y adoré como nadie lo hará aunque este con ese imbécil arrogante…

Él no sabe todo lo que a ella le gusta realmente...una rosa en la mañana, un chocolate al salir de estudiar, un beso a la luz etérea de su cuerpo. Él que va saber de amor si la acabó de moldearla a sus necesidades absurdas.

Me guardó otra vez un grito de dolor ya no puedo hacer nada la he perdido sin luchar, ante esta injusticia cometida por ella, antes que el amor que sentía se volviera algo netamente sexual.

Levantó mi cuerpo y voy a la cocina bajando tres escaleras, hecho marcha hacia la nevera, buscó algo que comer pero no hay nada… Sólo hay licor entonces me atrevo abrir una botella de ron que está a medio beber.

—Recuerdo las veces que la ayude con su tarea — trago amargo el que se cuela en la garganta, siento como baja quemando, haciendo que recuerde el momento efímero, en que la convertí en mi mujer—,¡Maldita mujer! —. Tiró todo a la reverenda mierda ya no me importa nada… Su cuerpo me derrotó a sus antojos absurdos, su voz en una cuota incesante al saberse quedar conmigo en la vaga cabeza de este hombre, que se hizo grande por ella…

Mi teléfono ha comenzado a sonar, eso es extraño ya que pedí vacaciones del hospital. No debería sonar con molestia me retiró de la cocina hacia el cuarto.

Dejo timbrar un par de veces más observando que no es un número desconocido.

—Hola — contestando y escucho un respiración cortante, como si los nervios le estuvieran carcomiendo el alma…

— ¡Chiba! — exclaman del otro lado de la línea, era una voz que después del tiempo se hace real.

—Tsukino —, escuchar esa voz me parte la tranquilidad, esa que es estúpida —¿Qué carajos haces llamándome? — recrimino con un grito mientras escucho como ella llora desconsolada.

—Perdóname, no debí llamarte — quisquillé para que su jodido orgullo, se descuelgue en su frente — es que… — se va arrepentir de llamarme y yo con estas jodidas ganas de amarla, de meterme entre sus piernas, de besar ese lunar que se encuentra en su cadera derecha, esa mancha que es mía.

—Primero que todo —, suspiro mientras que agarro los vidrios rotos con una sola mano —¿Por qué estas llorando?, no me digas que "el señor perfecto" — soy sarcástico ya que me lo recalco el día que me pusieron caución para no acercarme a ella — no te compro la última colección de ropa — Realizo un ruidito estúpido con la garganta.

—Chiba no seas sarcástico — hablo ella con dolor. Tomando aire me confeso todo— ¿crees que fingir amor es algo fácil?

—Para ti si — digo como si me estuviera clavando una daga en mi propio cuello.

—Que bajo has caído Darién Chiba. — Un silencio mortal se hace presente y están latente que duele todo.

—Me llamaste a recriminarme el no ser como aquel "imbécil arrogante" — ella llora aún más, y estoy a punto de pedirle disculpas… Pero me pone el freno.

—No Darién, nunca te he comparado con él ya que no hay punto de comparación — se limpiaba las lágrimas sin sutileza — Te llame, porque estoy esperando a que abras la puta puerta ya no me importa lo que mamá y papá piensen. — muerdo mi labio impaciente creyendo que era mentira, pero ella toca el timbre con desesperación compartida por mí.

En mi conciencia no cabe lo que estoy escuchando, Serena Tsukino está a en la puerta de mi casa, arriesgando su vida por mí.

—Dime, me vas abrir o tengo que ir a lo mi hermano Andrew — sonreímos como un par de idiotas.

—Ya va— estoy botando los vidrios a la basura

Cuelgo y bajo, ahí está ella con sus ojos encharcados y una tula pequeña color militar. Se tira abrazarme con tanta fuerza como quebrando las mismas barreras hechas por ella.

— ¿Qué te han hecho? — la estoy interrogando con un nudo en la garganta mientras ella se limpia las lágrimas.

Y agarra más fuerza para llorar.

—Estrellita —, la jalo hacia mi coloco mis manos sobre sus caderas ya que ella las tiene en mi cuello— ¿Te hizo mal? — pregunto cerrando la puerta con mi manos, ella se colgó amarrando sus piernas a mi sin saber el daño que me hace, para subirla a mi apartamento. Ella no responde, solo hace unos movimientos con la cabeza entre negación y afirmación que me dejan perplejo.

—Entremos a casa y te cuento — su voz denota una tristeza muy grande.

En menos de cinco minutos me encuentro en mi hogar y ella se para con una dificultad apremiante que da a entender que no tiene fuerzas suficientes, para comportarse como una dama.

La ayudo acomodarse en un sillón largo y su olor hormonal sigue igual, ese que era mi delirio y que a pesar de que Anne me quisiera mucho, no podría corresponderle como mujer.

— ¡Darién! — me llama ya que fui a dejar su tula en la cama

—Dime — mis pies se dirigen a ella como por instinto.

—Siéntate por favor — le hago caso. Por vez primera desde que terminamos — lo que te voy a decir puede que cambie o no las cosas en tu vida como en la vida mía —, abro los ojos bastante.

¿Sera que está embarazada o descubrió que de verdad esa no era ella?, me estoy preguntando quedándome en su mirada azul, en esa turbia por la tristeza subyugada a lo que no se entiende.

—No estoy embarazada — suspirando me confiesa— Diamante no puede.

Con que estéril el imbécil ese que información más interesante, pero no digo nada por respeto y porque sé que estrellita está conmocionada por algo.

Ella agarra la falda del vestido y la retuerce para fijar ansiedad allí, después delimita sus manos al brazalete que le di hace tiempo. Eso me hace bien saber que la conservo con tanto cariño y amor.

—Chiba, nos han engañado — ella toma el vaso de agua que deje en la mesa del centro de la sala y vuelve hablar con desdén —Diamante Black y Anne GreenTreen, hicieron que me separara de ti, puesto que Anne me confeso que tú la adorabas y que yo era un hijo de puta juego para ti.

Anne no pudo hacer eso, ya que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ella se la pasaba… ya veo.

—Con razón — mi voz se recorta a un aullido que ella entiende — Anne siempre me decía que tú te acostaste con Diamante justo después de que yo te hice… — Serena lo niega con una sarcástica sonrisa.

— ¿Por eso me trataste como una mujer de cascos ligeros? — deja el vaso a sus pies y sigue hablando con más ira y dolor — ella era la que le hacía "cositas al imbécil arrogante", como tú le dices Black.

De mi sale sin querer una sonrisa triunfante y considerada a sus afectos.

—Mira —no puedo estar más arrepentido de todo esto, estoy consternado —no sé qué decirte.

—Sabía que no sabrías, valga la redundancia como hacerte cargo, mi querido idiota — sonrió ya que así me decía en los tiempos que era mía.

No puedo permitir que se vaya otra vez la amo más que a mi vida, pero eso depende ella siempre le he dado voluntad a ella, a mi bella idiota.

Debo preguntar cómo lo descubrió.

—Tsukino, ¿Cómo supiste esto?

—Sencillo querido Chiba — pide que me siente al lado de ella y de inmediato lo hago —con un par de tequilas Diamante lo confeso esta noche — que astuta saliste mujer — me conto que siempre había deseado tenerme, pero como yo estaba contigo — su inocencia tan pura vuelve hacerse mía con un toque de mis manos en su rodilla — entonces consiguió a una chica para que hiciera eso…

—Anne — deduje.

— ¿Pero que deductible te has vuelto? — habla en una carcajada.

—No me digas — sonrió en este momento con una tranquilidad infinita. Serena mi bella Idiota.


End file.
